merlinfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nekromancja
Nekromancja 'to jedna z najmroczniejszych form magii i najniebezpieczniejsza z praktyk. Głównie używana do przywrócenia zmarłych do życia. Według Gajusza nawet w czasach Starej Religii do nekromancji podchodzono bardzo podejrzliwie i ostrożnie. Może to wydawać się ironiczne, ze względu na to, że manipulacja życiem i śmiercą była jedną z podstaw Starej Religii. Istoty Nieumarłe Upiór jako Upiór]] Czarnoksiężnicy mogą stworzyć Upiory używając potężnej magii by okiełznać udręczone dusze i przywrócić je do życia. Upiora nie można zabić bronią śmiertelników, ani magią; tylko zaklęta broń jak Excalibur jest w stanie je zranić. Mówi się też, że znikają po wypełnieniu swojego zadania. Nimueh Wysoka Kapłanka Starej Religii użyła Czarnej Magii by przyzwać Tristana de Bois zza grobu jako Upiora (Excalibur). Duch Duchy są widmami zmarłych, które mogą ukazywać się i oddziaływać na żyjących. Zazwyczaj przebywają w Zaświatach ale są zaklęcia które mogą przywołać je do świata żywych. Kiedy Morgause zgodziła się spełnić życzenie Artura zaoferowała mu przywołanie ducha jego matki. O zmroku zapaliła świece, po czym rzuciła zaklęcie, które zatrzymało czas i pozwoliło Arturowi porozmawiać z Ygraine. Według Morgause to zaklęcie nie trwa długo, a gdy przejście zostanie zamknięte, już się nie otworzy. (Grzechy ojca) Duchy można też przyzwać dzięki magicznym obiektom takim jak Róg Cathbhadh, który może otworzyć drzwi do Zaświatów. Według Gajusza co roku podczas Beltane Najwyższe Kapłanki gromadziły się przy Wielkich Skałach Nemetonu i przywoływały duchy ich przodków. Latami przygotowywały się do wejścia do Zaświatów. Uczono je, aby nigdy nie oglądać się na ducha, gdyż mogłyby pozwolić mu przejść do świata żywych. W trzecią rocznicę śmierci Uthera Artur użył Rogu aby porozmawiać z ojcem. Jednak przez przypadek uwolnił ducha Uthera z Zaświatów. (Pieśń śmierci Uthera Pendragona) Rycerze Medhir Około 300 lat przed wydarzeniami z serialu siedmiu rycerzy Camelotu zostało uwiedzionych przez wezwanie czarownicy. Rycerze jeden po drugim poddawali się jej mocy i zostali Rycerzami Medhir, przerażającą i brutalną siłą, która siała śmierć i zniszczenie, gdziekolwiek się pojawili. Rycerzy nie może zabić broń śmiertelników, ani magia. Zatrzymać ich może tylko zabicie wiedźmy, która ich ożywiła. Bez jej mocy, która ich utrzymuje, umierają. Morgause Najwyższa Kapłanka Starej Religii przyzwała Rycerzy, aby zaatakować Kamelot. (Ognie Idirsholas) Armia Szkieletów Podczas Wielkiej Bitwy Morgana użyła Berła aby przywrócić zmarłych do życia. Nawet jeśli nie była doświadczoną wiedźmą moc Berła pozwoliła jej przyzwać armię ożywionych szkieletów z grobów pod Cytadelą. Armia kościotrupów miała pomóc armii Cendreda pokonać Rycerzy Camelotu zmuszając ich do walki na dwa fronty. Szkielety były martwe, więc nie można było ich zabić. Pokonanie ich było możliwe tylko przez zniszczeni Berła, lub zabicie wiedźmy, która ich przyzwała. Nawet jeśli kości zostały rozłączone, szkielety mogły znów się scalić i kontynuować walkę. Po tym jak Merlin zniszczył Berło z jarzębiny armia obróciła się w pył. (Łzy Uthera Pendragona (część druga)) Armia Nieśmiertelnych przemienia armię Cendreda w nieśmiertelnych]] Wypicie z Kielicha życia czyniło ludzi nieśmiertelnymi poprzez zmienienie ich w nieumarłych. Zostało to odkryte wiele wieków przed wydarzeniami z serialu, kiedy pewien dowódca zebrał kroplę krwi każdego ze swoich ludzi do Kielicha. Moc naczynia uczyniła ich nieśmiertelnymi. Po odzyskaniu Kielicha od Artura Morgause użyła go by uczynić armię Cendreda nieśmiertelną, po czym zabiła króla i objęła dowodzenie nad armią, aby zaatakować Camelot i osadzić Morganę na tronie. Jako nieumarli przemienieni przez Kielich mogli zostać zabici tylko przy użyciu magicznej broni, jak np. miecz Excalibur. Nieśmiertelne armie mogły też zostać pokonane przez opróżnienie Kielicha, co łamało zaklęcie i zmieniało wszystkich rycerzy w pył. Cienie Cień to udręczona dusza, która została przywołana z wiecznego spoczynku poprzez Nekromancję. Nawet jeśli posiadają to samo ciało i umiejętności, są niczym więcej niż cieniami osób, jakimi były za życia. Cienie są pod całkowitą kontrolą Nekromanty, który je przyzwał. Kontrola trwa dopóki Cień nie zostanie zabity, a jego dusza uwolniona. Kiedy Morgana dowiedziała się, że Artur zamierza poślubić Ginewrę, postanowiła zwrócić się do Dorchaid z pytaniem o przyzwanie Cienia. Podążając za jej instrukcjami Morgana udała się na Pola Nemhain i wrzuciła do wody magiczną monetę, przywołując Lancelota do życia. Morgana użyła Cienia Lancelota aby nie dopuścić do małżeństwa Ginewry i Artura. Przy pomocy magicznej bransolety Cień uwodzi Ginewrę. Kiedy zostają nakryci, Ginewra zostaje wygnana z Camelotu. Kiedy Cień wypełnia swoją misję, Morgana nakazuje mu popełnić samobójstwo. Później Merlin zaklęciem uwalnia duszę Lancelota, który może nareszcie spocząć w pokoju. (Lancelot z jeziora) Znane zaklęcia *Nimueh przywołując Tristana de Bois jako Upiora(Excalibur): **'Gehíere mé wan cniht áwæce. Beo strangra ond steacra for brecþ wáne. Uprærest wærc, Uther Pendragon! *Morgause przywołując ducha Ygraine (Grzechy ojca): **'Arise mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe. Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna wæs.' **'...þæt þu þonne wile great þone þe on þissum lænum lif þe geholian wæs.' *Morgause przywołując Rycerzy Medhir (Ognie Idirsholas): **'Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla sind min sáwol. Onwic and cóm hér eft. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft. Gehðu, Uther Pendragon.' *Merlin uwalniający duszę Lancelota (Lancelot z jeziora): **'Grið fæstne mid þisse tintregian sawle.' Ciekawostki *Nekromancję największym zainteresowaniem darzyły Najwyższe Kapłanki. Nimueh, Morgause i Morgana praktykowały ją i użyły przynajmniej raz. Zobacz również *Zaświaty *Pola Nemhain *Pentagram Nekromancji *Róg Cathbhadh Kategoria:Magia Kategoria:Czarna Magia Kategoria:Zaklęcia Kategoria:Stara Religia Kategoria:Nekromancja Kategoria:Rodzaje Magii